War Has Erupted
by BabyBubble262
Summary: It's Beca's and Jesse's senior year at Barden, and they've been dating since freshman year. So far, their relationship has been rolling smoothly. But when the leader of a new Barden a cappella group has caught Jesse's eye, problems are created. Will their relationship ever get back to normal? Read and find out.


**Hi, everyone! This is my first Pitch Perfect story, so I appreciate comments and ****_constructive_**** criticism.**

Jesse and I have been dating ever since freshman year and this is our last year at Barden. Our relationship hasn't gotten any bruises so far which is surprising. But I don't want to jinx it. Anyway, there is a new Barden a cappella group called The Barden Fireworks. It's also an all female group, and all of the members have to be hot. Like the old Bella's. But the Fireworks are not old-fashioned. Their uniform is just like a cheer-leader's outfit. Skin-revealing. We have more talent, but they have more looks. Anyway, they are led by Lola Nidman. She's the prettiest. She's so pretty that whenever she walks by Jesse and I, Jesse stops talking until she's out of sight. She worries me.

I wake up to the sound of ping pong being played. I open my eyes to find Kimmy-Jin sitting on the end of my bed practicing Xbox Ping Pong. She's weird-but nice. I look at my alarm clock. It reads 7:00 AM. Today's the activities fair. We have to set up the booth today because when Aubrey and Chloe left we recruited four girls, but last year one of them left so we have to get one more girl.

"Good morning" I mumble.

"Good morning. Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kimmy-Jin asks.

"No. I'm just going to get ready for the activities fair. Are you going?" I ask.

"Yes. I have to help the Korean Student Association recruit more Koreans" She answers.

"Oh" I get up and make my bed. Then I walk over to the bathroom, take a shower, get dressed, and do my hair. When I get back to my dorm I work on my music. At 8:00, there's a knock on the door. Kimmy-Jin pauses her game while I get the door. Jesse's waiting in the hallway.

"Hey, Beca!" Jesse says.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" I hear Kimmy-Jin resuming her game.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me" He says.

"Sure. Let's go!" We head over to the cafeteria.

After we had gotten our food, we sat down at a table in the corner and talked about today's classes. I finished my breakfast and put it in the cleaning section while Jesse finished eating. I headed back, but then I saw her. Lola. She was ten yards away from Jesse and was heading straight toward him. I ran over to a nearby wall and hid. They couldn't see me, but I could see and hear them. This is how their conversation went:

"Hi, Jesse!"

"Oh! Hi, Lola"

"I was watching videos from your first ICCA tournament and you were absolutely brilliant singing Magic in Me!"

"Ummm…. Thanks."

"Maroon is a great color on you" She slid into the seat next to him and stroked his arm.

"Really?"

"Of course. It makes you look handsome. Of course, you're still handsome without maroon."

"Uh. Thanks" That's it! I'm taking charge.

"Are you finished, Jesse? Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?" Jesse's face went bright red.

"Oh! Of course not. I'd better get going. Oh, here you go" Lola pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to him. His eyes lit up as he read it. As soon as she was out of earshot, I pounced.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Nothing important" He stuffed it in his pocket and stood up.

"Okay. Well, what were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"How beautiful you are" He pulled me to him and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

"Guys! Stop it!" Fat Amy walked up to us with Stacy.

"Hey, Beca!" Stacy said.

"Oh. Hi" I said.

"Stacy and I were talking about what kind of chairs we would be if we were chairs. We came up with Stacy would be a stool and Aubrey would be a wooden desk chair" Jesse chuckled.

"What would I be?" I asked.

"We were thinking one of those armchairs with the really tall back" Stacy answered.

"Yeah! And I would be a bean bag chair" Fat Amy said. We all laughed about that one. Stacy pulled out her phone and checked the time.

"Oh, shoot! I promised Unicycle that I would meet him in the student parking lot in three minutes!" She ran off. She and Unicycle had been dating since last year.

"Okay…. Bye?" Fat Amy said. Something buzzed and Fat Amy pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Oh! Hey, Bumper! Oh! Really" Amy waved to us and walked off. Finally we were alone. I turned back to Jesse.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"Making out" Jesse answered and kissed me. His arms wrapped around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. Warmth spread through me.

"Aw, jeez guys. You have to rub it in!" Cynthia Rose passed us.

"Maybe we should continue this somewhere more private" Jesse suggested.

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
